With Wings of Steel
by F-22Raptor16
Summary: American-Norwegian Officer, Siss Holte, is deemed dead after disappearing during a routine flight test at an Airforce base only a week before graduating from Flight Academy. In reality, Holte had to do an emergency landing in another world; Full of her childhood heroes.
1. Chapter 1

"Ranger-R-anger are-you there?"

Holte adjusted her grip on the throttle as ground control radioed in on her.

"Ranger present. Repeat. Ranger present."

The woman pressed down on her own radio, letting go of the button to let ground control speak.

"Ranger-Report-B-ack to Base immediately."

Holte checked her fuel gage and flipped the boost switch as she steered the yoke to turn around, turning her sideways; the late evening sun glared off her visor as the jet went sideways, turning with a hard right as she followed her navigation system back to the landing strip.

"Coming in Ground Control. Ranger coming in."

Holte's monotone voice broke out through the crackling speaker as her steel eyes glanced back at the altitude meter.

10,000 feet.

The woman slowly descended from the atmosphere just as her radio went off again.

"Ground control to Ranger. Ground Control to Ranger."

 ** _Click._**

"Ranger present."

Holte throttled her jet as she hit a wave of turbulence.

 _If I can just get through this then in about ten minutes I can land..._

"There is a large space of turbulence ahead of you and you are now entering it. Exhort caution, Ranger. Ground Control out."

 _You don't say?_

The woman could feel the jet trembling as her engine gave a muffled roar.

A large wave force slammed into her jet as the engine stuttered and lights from the control panel flickered.

The jet was shaking so violently, Officer Holte had to grip the yoke with both hands as she struggled to control the altitude level; seconds later, warnings came up on her radar platforms.

"Ranger to Ground Control. An unidentified force has-!"

 _ **Vrrrrrrrrr**_

The frame of the cockpit rattled as the blurry sky outside the glass turned to slate grey clouds.

 ** _Beep! Beep! Bee-!_**

Holte felt her hands scramble to slam her radar as more warnings came up, and the sharp beeping from those warnings nearly drove her up a wall as the woman struggled to regain control of her jet.

 _Come one Siss! You're a pilot! Why are you letting some rough turbulence get to you?_

Holte grunted as she gripped the yoke and pulled downwards, trying to bring the jet downwards out of the clouds.

Her eyes glanced to the altitude monitor and watched as it dropped substantially as she attempted to perform a half-assed nose dive.

 _Come on little boy..._

She coaxed her jet.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the tip of her jet pierced the blue sky and she was clear of the dangerous turbulence and the suffocating clouds as she pulled sharply upwards to keep from crashing into the incoming ground.

After a few moments of clicking buttons and flipping a few switches to make sure that her jet would maintain stability, Holte immediately snatched her radio control as she buzzed in.

"Ranger to Ground Control. I have been led off track and my navigation systems have blacked out. I will require mechanics when I get coordinated with base."

Holte let go of the button, placing it back in it's holder as she tried to reboot her map.

"Damn it."

 _Let it be, Siss. The mechanics at base can deal with it later..._

Holte waited for a few more moments, but Ground Control didn't respond.

 ** _Click_**.

"Ranger to Ground Control. Ranger to Ground Control. Answer Ground Control."

Holte let go of the button.

"..."

All that met her was static.

The woman sighed in her helmet.

 _What has training taught me to do in a situation like this? I have to land._

Holte's eyes looked toward her oxygen levels.

27%

"I need to land soon..."

The young woman's only option was to circle around her area until she could find a flat place to land.

Below her, nothing but trees and mountains greeted her; it wasn't until she went farther away from the area where she lost communications, she spotted the tallest mountain in the landscape. Lodged in the side of that mountain was a large golden craft. Two huge engines stuck out from it and Holte had to circle around it to get a better look.

 _What the hell?_

A sudden beep from her radio made her sigh as she picked up her radio.

 ** _Click_**.

"Ranger to Ground Control. Are you there?"

The woman took her finger off the button.

"Autobot Prowl to 'Ranger'. This is restricted airspace. Please return to your designated area immediately or face legal consequences. Prowl out."

Holte gritted her teeth.

 _What?! This frequency is supposed to be private! Who let some civilians get a hold of it?!_

The woman pressed the button on her radio as she flipped a switch to turn on autopilot.

"This is Officer Holte speaking to who ever thinks this is restricted. I have permission by my sergeant and I suggest you to not contact me again." She spoke angrily.

 _Why would some civilians play pretend?_

Transformers was such an old franchise, but it didn't surprise her that some people would still be in it.

"Autobot Prowl to Officer Holte. We have not been informed of any military personal being given legal access of this restricted air space. This is a warning and we will be reporting you to your commanders. Prowl out."

 _What?!_

Anger boiled in Holte as she went to contact the man again, but stopped as a sudden beep from her panel warned her that her oxygen levels were about to deplete completely.

"I guess I'll have to land first before I can get ahold of base..."

Holte quickly lowered her craft as she picked what looked to be a smooth place to land; taking her hands off the accelerator, she applied emergency brakes as she touched down roughly to the ground below.

The woman grunted slightly as a jolt and tremor went through the air craft; Making the wings shake a little as her wheels went across solid ground, and looking at the spiking MPH she was going when she focused down, she raised her wind breakers to slow her jet down.

Finally, after a few minutes of checking her systems and powering down her engine, Holte un-buckled her harness and took off her helmet and her oxygen mask, leaving them in her seat as she opened the emergency latch on the cockpit.

 _Where am I?_

None of her surroundings made any sense to her.

The base she took off at was in the middle of a desert. So why was there a lush forest surrounding her? Holte knew that she couldn't have gone into another state; she specifically made sure that her course was near the base.

Holte crawled over to the left wing to hop down as the sound of approaching car engines rang out, as well as sirens.

"Nice... What will I tell my commanders?" Holte sneered to herself as she took out her Classification pass from her sleeve.

From the tree line in front of her, three automobiles emerged. One of them was a police cruiser, the second was a yellow volts-wagon, and the third was red Lamborghini.

All of them circled around Holte and her jet.

She waited for them with her arms crossed as they parked themselves, and from the volts-wagon came out a young man followed the transforming of all three cars.

She could feel her grey eyes widen as shock went through her.

The woman dropped her classification pass.

Siss Holte had seen many things in both her life and her career, but seeing three of her childhood heroes in flesh was something she thought she could only be dead to see.

Panic rose into her chest as she took a step backwards, horror and confusion evident on her face.

"I'm in a coma or I'm dead. This can't be real. I must've crashed in the turbulence..." She mumbled to herself as her back hit her jet's landing wheels.

The Lamborghini laughed at the look on her face.

"This human looks like she's never seen a Cybertronian before. What do you think Prowl?"

'Prowl', the police cruiser only sighed as he kneeled in front of the shocked woman; prompting her to grip the hand gun she had hidden in her flight jacket.

"I don't know Sideswipe, but try not to frighten her too much."

Sideswipe only chuckled as he made some sarcastic comment back.

The police mech turned his attention back to the woman.

"As you may already know, my designation is Prowl and I will be taking you back to your commanders at which ever base you came from."

Holte wasn't really listening. She could feel her heart pumping in her chest as her grip on the firearm tightened.

Prowl waited for the woman to compute his words, but she said nothing as she stood, staring at him with her hands stuffed into her pockets.

"I-I don't agree. You're not real. I'm dead. This is all fake." She said, not taking her eyes off of the mech's glowing optics.

Sideswipe snickered, and the yellow bot, Bumblebee was it? Well, he just shuffled on his pedes, while his human partner studied the woman's tan face.

"Ma'am, this isn't fake. This is real and you aren't dead. Now, I'm sure you're probably really confused and scared, but if you come with us back to your base, we can get this mess sorted out." The young man said.

 _Don't. Trust. Them._

"Dead or not, I'm not going anywhere with you."

The young man who stood next to

Bumblebee gave her a hesitant smile as he outstretched his hand towards her.

"Please? We won't hurt you or your jet."

"Don't touch me." Holte recoiled away from him; almost drawing her gun from her pockets, but decided against it.

 _Don't let them know you're armed yet, or they'll take away your only defense..._

The woman looked to Prowl.

"All of you can't be real. Transformers is just a cartoon franchise. I must've hit my head real hard for this to happen..."

Sideswipe gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Trust us, this is _real_!" He groaned exasperated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Holte only shook her head.

"No way."

Ignoring Sideswipe's and Holte's comments, Prowl stood up to his full height, stepping over to her jet as Holte followed close by him, watching with scrutiny as he studied her jet.

"I've never seen such a aircraft before. What is it and who sent you, _Officer Holte_."

The way he spoke of her name sounded like he doubted that was her real designation.

The woman's mind raced to think about why he would be so suspicious of her and her jet, until she realized with slight horror that the world of Transformers she was in right now, was staged in the _1980's_.

The more she thought about it, the more things made sense.

Her eyes wandered over to Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Both of their alt modes were outdated for her generation but quite new in this one.

So that would mean that they had never seen success advanced aircraft such as hers.

 _So I can't be dead? Could my mind even make this happen? Why would my subconsciousness be thinking of Transformers in the middle of a flight?_

"Officer Holte, answer my questions please." Prowl said as he scanned her jet.

The woman quickly walked to where Prowl was standing, where she tried to stand protectively in front of her jet.

"It's a F-22 Raptor, and like I said, my sergeant sent me on a flight routine."

Prowl glanced at her with flashing optics as he scanned her; making sure she wasn't a holoform. He had never heard or seen an F-22 Raptor and at first thought it was a possible stolen Cybertronian model.

With a small 3D map image of Holte's body, he could see that she was gripping a firearm but knew that the woman was probably wise enough not to use it. Prowl also didn't want to make the shocked/scared human do anything rash if they were to take away her firearm.

Holte felt like static electricity was washing over her as she took a step back, feeling her back press against her jet again.

Sweat was forming on her brow as she looked warily up at Prowl.

"As you can already tell, I'm not from around here so if you wouldn't mind, could you take my jet and myself to a local base?"

 _Bad idea_ , something in her whispered as Sideswipe transformed and opened his door for her.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in and we'll take care of it."

Bumblebee said nothing as he transformed and allowed his human partner to get in.

Prowl glanced over at Holte as she stood her ground.

"Well aren't you going with them? Officer Holte?"

The woman shook her head, staring into the tall mech's optics.

"Not without my jet." She said stubbornly.

Prowl waved at her jet in a dismissive manner.

"With my authority, I will confiscate your aircraft until further notice, and until then, I need you to go along with my comrades, Officer Holte."

The woman bristled at the thought of some ignorant human and robot mechanics taking away her jet; but she knew her only chance of getting out of this mess was to listen to them and follow their instructions.

But it felt so wrong to have her childhood heroes to be taking away something she worked so hard to get a hold of; because who knew how long it'd be until she got her beloved jet back? That is, if she ever gets it back...

"Before I go with any of you, could you promise me something?"

 _That's so childish, Siss. Asking for promises..._

Sideswipe growled his engine impatiently while Bumblebee grumbled his own.

"Come ooon! What is it now?"

Prowl shushed the younger red mech as he turned to face Holte.

"What agreement would you like to say?"

Holte looked down at her black boots, studying the dusted gloss of the rubber and leather.

"Promise-"

She cut herself short, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment, so she said it quickly in her native tongue.

"Lov meg at jeg vil ha min jet tilbake når vi får dette sortert ut."

(" _Promise me that I'll have my jet back when we get this sorted out_.")

Prowl looked slightly amused as he responded.

"Skal se hva jeg kan gjøre."

(" _I'll see what I can do_.")


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Thank you so much for supporting my story so far guys!**

 **Raeka23: Aww! Thank you for seeing those details and yes, there is a little mishap going on in the Ark right now ;)**

 **Darkwalk12: For being a Soldier, she would have to be calm or at least not go hysterical in such a strange situation, and thank you for liking Holte! :D P.s, I know she seems to bounce back after thinking she was dead, and that was a mistake on my part, but oh well.**

 **I'll be sure to keep updating as soon as I can for you guys!**

After reluctantly going with the small group of Autobots back to their base, Holte's mind was racing to think of a plan to get her and her jet back to her own world; She had already acknowledged the fact she was in another 'world', and she feared that she would be considered a spy of some sort or a threat and promptly arrested on false charges.

 _Would the Autobots really press charges? Would my old heroes really send me away?_

Her stomach did back flips the more she thought about it, and the longer she waited to speak with _Optimus Prime_ , the larger her dread accumulated.

 _Will I-_

"Hello."

A voice spoke out, disrupting her thoughts. Holte glanced over to her left, spotting a large green mech.

His optics had a cheery glow as he strode over to where she was sitting on a makeshift bench.

The woman kept her eyes on the metal wall in front of her as she muttered a quiet, _hallo_.

Holte could feel the giant's steps create small 'tremors' on the floor as he walked closer to her; sitting cross-legged on the ground just feet away.

A thick awkward air settled over both of them as Holte fidgeted with her long flaxen hair, plaiting it messily.

It was bad enough that she had to deal with waiting for her moment to talk to the Autobot's leader, and Hound's fixated stare was starting to make her self conscious.

 _Why's he looking at me?_

She could faintly remember his name. A dog of some sort?

"What's your name?" Holte questioned, giving the bot a sideways glance, then turning her eye's attention back to her hair.

"I'm Hound, and I've heard that your name's Halt?"

The woman would've been giggling at how wonderful it was that she was actually in the world of Transformers and the fact that Hound almost knew her name, but considering how bad of a situation she was in, she could only muster a small smile.

"No, my name's Holte. Siss Holte. But may I ask who mentioned I'd be here?"

"News travels fast in the Ark." He said quickly, winking at her through a smile, but curtly changed topic as soon as Holte's steel eyes met his.

"Well then Miss Siss, what are you waiting on all the way on the other side of the ship? Almost every other bot and human is everywhere but here." Hound said, absentmindedly waving his hand around, giving Holte a good look at the metal joints of his digits.

The woman shifted slightly in her seat as she looked back at the brass hued wall.

"I'm here to talk to someone so I can get out of this mess." Holte replied, her tone losing it's humor as her thoughts turned to possible scenarios of what she'd have to say.

 _What will happen to me after I talk to them? Will they even believe that I'm from another world in the future?_

Holte nearly jumped out of her seat as a warm digit poked her gently in her side. Out of reflex, the woman reached into her flight jacket's pocket, almost drawing out her firearm, but last second, she released her grip on it.

 _Relax, Siss._

"Are you okay? I may not know so much about humans, but you don't look so good right now."

Holte could've said a number of things; _Oh nothing. I'm just about to talk to a giant mechanical alien leader who's supposed to be a cartoon dating back to the 80's. Everyone back home probably thinks I crashed, but no worries here, Hound._

But the only thing she mumbled was, "I'm fine."

Hound, being easy going, let the topic go, and slowly stood up, stretching his limb units.

"Well, Miss Siss." Hound grinned.

"I have to get going now. My guard shift is about to start soon, but I wish you luck with talking to Prime."

Holte nodded at him as he turned around.

"Have a good time pulling shift, Hound."

As he walked done the corridor, she could hear his warm chuckle as he turned and disappeared.

 _Well at least he was nice, just like in the... Cartoon._

Holte was still a bit amazed she was actually with _the_ Transformers, and even though it had been years since she was a kid watching the show, she still remembered many details; Details that would be crucial as evidence that would prove that she was in fact from another world.

"Hello Officer Holte."

A deep voice rumbled.

A certain deep voice.

 _Optimus Prime's_ voice to be exact.

Holte whipped around it face the tall blue and red mech, almost looking away from his burning blue optics.

"Oh...Um, hello sir." Holte said, standing to attention. She could feel her arm about to raise in salute but Optimus spoke.

"Please Officer Holte, relax. You do not have to be so formal with me. You are not a soldier in my base."

Holte could feel her face flush with embarrassment as she lowered her arm, but she still stood tall as she looked up at the bot.

"Where would you like to speak, sir?"

She asked timidly, looking down the corridor Hound went into.

Prime sighed, kneeling and lowering his palm to the floor as an invitation for the human to climb onto.

Holte hesitated as she walked over, slowly clambering into the giant's warm hand.

"I do not think you want to speak in an office, do you Officer Holte?"

Said woman shook her head as Optimus stood up carefully, making sure that his guest was steady as he strode over down the corridor, and shortly afterward, out an entrance to a rocky view of the woods below them.

The sun was setting quickly and the landscape was a lot nicer than what she had remembered it to be.

"We shall discuss your predicament here in privacy, Officer Holte."

The mech rumbled as he kneeled down, letting the woman slide off his hand and onto the rocky ground below.

"Okay then sir." Holte replied as she stood in front of him, readying her words to speak.

 _Remember Siss, speak only the truth and nothing but the truth._

With those last comforting thoughts, Siss Holte sat on a protruding rock and started her story as Optimus kneeled down as her audience.

Soon enough, after elaborating her troubles and where she was from; giving exact details and extra information as evidence, Holte and Optimus were at a stand still in their discussion.

"Officer Holte, you have shown well detailed information but my doubts are difficult to sway."

Holte could feel her hope almost shatter like a fallen case as those words were spoken.

"Sir! I've told you everything, what more must I prove?" The woman said sharply, slight anger now boiling over the broken hope.

Holte had literally given every true piece of information she possibly could, but it stunned her that like that Optimus would doubt her.

The Prime gave a quiet sigh as his optics looked down upon the now distraught human.

He knew it was probably very hard for her to bear; if she was actually speaking the truth.

But the old leader knew the evidence was plenty, and most of it came without holes, so before the human could become anymore upset, he spoke to her, giving her a chance to deem her self truthful.

"Please, Officer Holte. Calm yourself. I will make you an offer in exchange for our help."

Holte took a deep breathe in before nodding her head. It made her feel slightly unwelcome, but she scolded herself for feeling that way.

Of course she would have to exchange her help for something. Even thought this was supposed to be a _cartoon_ world, it didn't mean it couldn't still be like the _real_ world.

She knew that if she wanted something back from a faction at war, she'd have to give her self for their cause so she could get what she wanted.

The human glanced up at the mech.

"What's the offer?"

The Prime shook his helm slightly.

"I'm afraid you won't be very fond of it, but consider it your only option if you want our help."

Holte nodded, her mouth in a firm line as she stared at the tall mech.

"I'll do anything I can."

Prime looked out at the evening scenery.

He knew he was doing right by his team and himself, but it felt off putting someone-A human to be exact-in such a corned position.

"I need you to stay with us in the Ark and be our air support."

This caught Holte off guard. She had braced herself for being interrogated and put in some menial work, but she felt lucky she was going to be given a chance to help them and in return receive their help.

"I'll do it." She said quickly, still in slight disbelief that she was being given such an opportunity.

The Prime nodded.

"But this will require some restrictions, Officer Holte. Theses restrictions will be laid out later, but for now, I'll take you to your new quarters and have you settle down for the evening."

The woman nodded gratefully, her tired eyes gleaming as she climbed back onto the mech's hand; leaving behind the warm night.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

 **You guys are very encouraging and I appreciate it!**

 **Stacy: That does sound very interesting! I'll try and see if I can work with multiple Holtes XD**

 **Enjoy guys!**

It was probably somewhere around 0300 when Holte couldn't take lying in her quarters anymore, so making sure to not make too much noise to alert someone to her presence, she crept out the door and into the hall. The woman knew that there were probably cameras everywhere, and that who ever was on night shift was probably watching her as she slowly walked around the corridors, deciding that if she wasn't going to sleep, then she would at least do something slightly productive.

 _It's so quiet..._

Holte's thoughts drifted about as she walked on through the dimly lit halls.

Her hair was down in the same mess of a plait she had done when she was talking to Hound earlier yesterday evening.

 _At least I'll get to fly my jet soon... I wonder what Prime meant about 'restrictions'..._

Just thinking about what limits they would placed on her and her jet made her bristle.

Holte knew that if she was going to get out of their world, she'd have to work hard to show that she was worthy enough to be apart of their troubles, and she wasn't going to waste their time.

Yet, it just felt so wrong.

Theses mechanoids the woman had grown up watching were all she had known in her childhood; it got her through the tough times when she had moved to America. Hell, the show inspired her to be in the military.

Holte just couldn't get over that they wouldn't be open to helping her so easily.

 _Such is life._ She thought gloomily to herself as she wandered the halls.

"What are you doing up so late, human?"

A quiet voice asked.

Holte didn't answer as she walked at a faster pace, away from the voice.

 _Not now, not now..._

Just as she was about to the round the corner, she was plucked from the ground, dangling high in the air by her flight jacket.

"Hey!" She hissed. Holte swung her legs behind, trying to land a blow at who ever had her.

"Put me down! I'll go back to my quarters!" The woman snapped, trying to claw at the two digits that had her.

"Relax and I will put you down." A voice muttered softly.

The woman struggled a bit more before deciding that it would be in her best interest to trust the mech's words.

Holte complied and went rigid as she was roughly dropped, where she pushed herself off the floor, using the momentum to launch herself down the hall.

Holte knew that she probably shouldn't have ran, but she just didn't want to deal with any bots this late at night, especially if those bots decided to pick her up with out her permission.

Behind her, there was a crackling sound; similar to that of a fire.

 _No way I'm sticking around with that bot..._

Holte sprinted as fast as she could, and as she neared a large doorway, only to have her face connect with an invisible force as she stumbled backwards, falling to the floor.

"What-!"

The noise of crackling reached her ears as a tall mech fizzled from invisible to opaque in the blink of an eye.

 _This must be Mirage..._

Two beaming gold optics flashed at into Holte's own eyes as she slowly got up, keeping the mech in her sight.

"What do you want?" Holte questioned, staring angrily at the tall blue and white mech.

The bot frowned as he took a step closer to her, kneeling down to stare unamused at the irritated woman.

Holte's blazing grey eyes locked with Mirage's and for a split second the woman felt a twinge of fear, before it melted into a anxious puddle in her stomach.

 _What does he want from me?!_

"Are you really from another world? The future?"

He looked at her icily as she went silent.

"Yes."

His optics narrowed at her.

"Prove it." He muttered.

Holte's thoughts were racing again as she took a step back, her heart pumped hard and she was tempted to make a break for it, but decided that if this bot really would go as far as to chase her down the halls for answers, she'd give them.

Mirage stared at the human as she looked down in thought.

His suspicions had only grown when the human ran from him.

 _She's clearly a spy of some sort, and not a very good one._ Mirage thought bitterly.

"Well. For starters, you came from a high class, wealthy family. You enjoyed turbo-fox hunting-or at least something similar to that. It was all taken from you so you joined the war as a spy. Cliffjumper despises you and calls you a traitor, but you are extremely loyal-."

Mirage crackled into nothing as Holte stopped talking.

"Mirage?"

The woman blinked her eyes and leaned against the metal wall behind her, sighing deeply.

Why would he go through the trouble of even catching her if he just bailed when she was giving him the answers?

 _I guess he couldn't handle it._

Holte stood there against the cool metal wall for a few more moments.

 _Why is everyone in this world so difficult?_

The woman leaned there, letting everything sink in a little bit.

Being interrogated by Mirage was something she wasn't expecting that night, but neither was entering a new world and having to work for the Autobots.

 _Mirage will come for me again if I'm not too careful, so I should probably watch my back until then..._

After a few dozen minutes of wandering the halls again, Holte made it back to her quarters; Staying up even later to mull over the strange events of the day.

It was just before dawn when Holte awoke.

For most people, this was an unholy time to get up, but for her, it was the time she had to get up.

She had gotten the habit after completing basic training, and it had stuck with her ever since.

After Holte laced her boots back on, zipped her jacket over, and tied her hair back into a millitsry styled bun, before going out into the now brightly lit halls.

She hummed a little tune as she strolled along.

 _Off we go, into the wild blue yonder._

She walked past different rooms, and a few curious bots; each one giving her a look before returning back to their business.

 _Climbing high into the sun._

Holte waved to Hound as he went by carrying a data pad.

"Morning, Holte!"

He greeted her warmly, before leaving into another room.

 _Here they come, zooming to meet our thunder._

Holte walked on until she reached the central rec room. There, she saw Bumblebee having conversation with his human partner and another woman.

Holte hummed some more, skipping over some lyrics as she walked over to them.

 _We live in fame, or we'll go down in flame._

"Hey there Ms. Holte!"

 _Oh, nothing will stop the U.S. Airforce! Ho!_

Holte nodded to them as she came closer, glancing at the other woman.

 _She looks nice..._

Her hair was a deep blonde; just to her shoulders. The other woman was also pretty short compared to her male friend.

"Hallo. Have you seen Optimus? I need to talk to him about my...Job."

 _Prime's probably going to make me just patrol the surrounding area... Not much of a job for a F-22, but it'll be something._

The woman turned to face her, her eyebrow quirking up in a questionable way.

"Oh. Who might you be?"

Holte knew the other woman was eyeing her grey jacket with her badges on it; especially her name patch.

"Carly, this is our new ally. Her name's Officer Holte." He grinned, putting an arm around the other woman.

Carly, nodded, giving a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Holte."

Holte nodded politely, then turned her attention back to the man.

"About Optimus."

The brunette shrugged as he turned to Bumblebee.

"Hey Bee? You seen Prime anywhere?"

The yellow mech put his servo to his chin in thought.

"Huh. Now that you say it Spike, no. I haven't seen Prime for a few breems. But, he might be around the hanger."

Holte gave a curt thanks, before turning on her heel and hurrying to wherever the hanger might've been.

"Strange girl, isn't she Spike? Especially her accent." Carly said as she turned her attention from Holte's retreating figure to Spike and Bumblebee.

The man shrugged slightly.

"I dunno. I guess she is a little strange; have you heard? Apparently, she says she's from another 'world', but I doubt it. Must've hit her head when she got out of her plane."

Bumblebee was unusually quiet as his human friends chattered on.

 _Or maybe she's telling he truth..._

Holte's heart nearly stopped the moment after she had stepped foot into the hanger.

In front of her, sparks flew as a hot torch blazed into her F-22.

"Stop! Got off my jet! Komme bort fra ham!"

(" _Get away from him_!")

Holte ran over as she tugged on a larger man's shoulder, making him pause his welding as he turned to face her.

The man ripped his protective mask away, looking mildly surprised at the fuming woman.

"Get. Off."

The man quirked an eyebrow, placing his mask down on the stool beside him.

"Look lady, I dunno what you want, but I have permission to add on a few things. So, if you want to talk to my friend, he's-"

"Right here." Prowl said, walking briskly over from the entrance of the hanger to where Holte shook with anger.

The larger man gave her a wary look as Prowl stood in between both humans.

"Officer Holte. Sparkplug is doing what's needed to be done, but you on the other hand; you need to leave before I forcibly remove you."

Holte glared up at the white mech, her first clenched as her face flushed a light red.

 _It's my jet!_ She wanted to shout.

 _You don't have the right!_

But the infuriated woman said nothing as she stood rigid, locking eyes with Prowl.

Mustering what calmness she had from earlier that morning, Holte spoke in a shaking voice.

"What are you doing to my jet?"

Sparkplug cleared his throat before speaking.

"I was only adding a few trackers in case..."

"In case of what?! I bail? I get shot down?" Holte snapped throwing her hands in the air.

"You can't just open a hole in the bottom of a fighting jet, put a few things in it, then weld it back together!"

Sparkplug shook his head, sighing.

"Listen, Holte. I'm just doing what I have to do. I've never seen a plane-"

"Jet."

Holte corrected.

" _Jet_. Like this before. So I found a even looking area and started welding." The larger man said, crossing his arms.

Prowl took a small step forward.

 _Enough chit-chat_ , Prowl thought.

Before things could escalate further, the police mech pointed out the hanger entrance.

"Officer Holte, you are not needed at this time. So please remove yourself from the hanger so Sparkplug can finish his work."

The woman shook her head.

"No. Not until I can watch him weld it back in one piece." She growled.

Prowl gave an aggravated sigh, kneeling down to pick up the angry woman but stopped when Sparkplug briskly walked in between them.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hey there Prowl, I got this." He said, glancing back towards the still irate woman.

Prowl gave a questionable look at the man, before slowly standing back up again.

The mech hesitated but stood back from both humans.

"Sparkplug, I'd advise you to watch your back with Officer Holte." He said dryly, staring at said woman.

The large man gave the bot a grin, then a wink.

"Will do, Prowl."

The mech dipped his helm in acknowledgment, then curtly walked out of the hanger.

Holte was still standing rigid as she stared hard at the large pocket that had been welded open.

"Uh, Holte? You wanna help me finish up?"

The woman was silent for a few moment before dropping her head into her hands and sighing deeply.

"Yes. I'll help you... I just hope you didn't mess with any wiring and pipes..."

Sparkplug chuckled.

"And I hope that you don't rip my head off while you help me..."


	4. Yo bros!

**A/N**

 **Hey guys.**

 **Am I dead?**

 **No.**

 **Will I be updating soon?**

 **Yes.**

 **Should I have warned you guys I'd be slow with updates?**

 **Yes, sorry about that.**

 **See ya guys soon.**


	5. Yo bros Chapter 5

Disclaimer!

I made a separate account a while back on a website named Quotev and have the same story but with a different title!

I posted it there firsts but decided to try out !

Sorry for any confusion...

^^'


	6. Chapter 6 Going Down

A day came and went as Holte and Sparkplug became more acquainted with each other.

Holte had originally thought of him to be a lowly man, but after hanging out with him and showing him and few new things with her F-22, she came to recognize him as the same good man from the cartoon.

"Hey Holte."

The woman looked up at the older man as she fiddled with her radio in the cockpit of her jet.

Sparkplug looked slightly distressed as he stared up at the pilot.

"Prime says it's time to evaluate your mission."

Holte felt herself give a small smile, grabbing her flight helmet in one hand and with the other she climbed off her jet, sliding down the wing.

"Okay then, Sparkplug."

The older man only looked incredulously at the suddenly delighted woman.

 _Why is she so happy about going off an a possibly deadly mission?_

"Holte... Just hurry up with what ever you're doin' and go see Prime by the next hangar over.." He said.

The woman only winked at him.

"Don't look so stressed my friend, I'll be back soon enough."

With those words spoken, Holte turned around and left the hangar, leaving behind a slightly worried Sparkplug.

Optimus Prime was never one to put innocents into into a dangerous situation.

Never.

But for the first time since he could remember since he had awoken on Earth, Prime needed to take some serious action with the Decepticons.

Since the Autobots couldn't really fly, they would need Earth's air support.

Recently, the Cons' had been stirring up trouble with high jacking power plants and destroying areas outside of the state for distractions.

It had been going to the point that the U.S. Army and Airforce were called in to try and destroy the Cons' but the units of men and their craft were decimated. This was only because the Autobots could never get there in time; but a human's jet could travel 50 miles in just 5 minutes, perfect for them, but not the Bots'.

The U.S. Military was too suspicious of the Cybertronians and chose to try and deal with the Decepticons by themselves, and although the U.S. gave the Autobots some support, they refused to give them the actual things they needed.

Sometimes, a few of the Autobots would wonder why they even chose to protect those humans, but followed Prime's orders anyway.

Optimus shook his helm as he leaned against the hangar wall, ridding himself of his thoughts.

Here was their best opportunity and the closest thing of air support they were going to get and Optimus just couldn't let go of such a rare thing.

He had decided to start out easy with their new help and gave her a simple look out mission.

Just as the Prime was just about to comm one of the bots to find Holte, the young woman had walked in from the corridor into the hangar; glossy boots shining under the

fluorescent lights that hung high above them.

"Officer Holte." The Prime nodded.

"Sir." She replied, walking briskly towards the large mech.

"There are a few minor things I must tell you before you start your assignment."

The woman nodded, looking up at the large mech.

\- Time Skip - Over the City of Portland-4:00pm Local Time-

A long bleak layer of thick, hazy clouds blocked the ground below Holte as she made lazy circles high above the world.

 _This is what they wanted from me? A simple, boring patrol? Only to keep them updated on what was going on?_

Holte resisted the urge to sigh as she kicked back into autopilot.

After a few minutes of watching her speed meter tick up higher and higher, listening to the constant drone of the engine and wind forcing itself over the jet, Holte watched the altitude meter with bored eyes.

 _Strange._

 _Even after somehow getting sucked into a fictional world, I'm still working._

A sharp beep from the left control panel snapped the woman back to her assignment, her gloved hands tapping her radio link in her helmet.

"Ranger to Autobot Air Control. What is it, Air Control?"

Letting go of her link, Holte waited patiently for a reply.

"Autobot Air Control to Ranger. Multiple reports of Decepticon drones and one commander in downtown Portland. Exact coordinates are 45.5135 degrees North, 122.6801 degrees West. Take extreme precaution and do not engage. Ranger, I repeat, do not engage under any circumstances. Remember Ranger, you are to be our optics and nothing more. Prowl out."

Holte felt a twin be of curiosity and quickly maneuvered around to follow the coordinates with her jet's compass.

A grin spread across her face, hidden behind the black visor of her helmet.

 _Let's see what we got here..._

 ** _Boom!_**

The large concrete wall that was once protecting a warehouse in the city had shattered into a million bits, showering down upon dozens of stunned people and machinery inside.

Screams rang out as they craned their necks to look at their attacker.

A large grey face with blinding red eyes peered through the gaping hole, a crooked smile across its face.

"Oh squishies! Don't you know it's dumb to run? Cause' you'll never make it out!" The face cackled as it crouched next to the building, putting the barrel of his rifle to the hole.

His blue comrade shook his head casually and slowly walked about to survey the city around them, as if blowing up a building full of innocent people was just a childish act.

And compared to the things they normally did, it technically was.

An other explosion rang out as the building and its inhabitants were blown to pieces.

Then more screaming ensued.

"Sheesh people. Ya' don't have to act so horrified, at least it hasn't happened to you yet." The creature said sarcastically, rolling his shoulders back and twitching his large purple wings in anticipation.

"Save your screams for the real fun!" He shouted, swinging his large black rifle to take a shot at another building.

Overhead a red and white f-15 Eagel screamed through the chaos, circling closer down before finally launching itself to the ground before transforming in a whirl of parts midair.

A tremor went through the concrete and asphalt, shaking cars and causing even more noise as alarms went off and more people spilled out of surrounding buildings to run.

The being was crouched low, slowly lifting his head to stare out at the terrified humans that ran about them.

"Niiiice entrance there Screamer'! Could you be a little more dramatic with it?" Skypwarp quipped.

Starscream smacked the back the younger mech's helm as he stood to his full height.

"Shut your trap. In case you didn't notice, we have a mission to complete and unless you want to be the one who has to tell Megatron we failed, then follow my orders." The older mech barked, his voice rising in pitch.

Skywarp rolled his optics, turning around to survey his damage.

"Whatever you say, Screa-"

Just then, the piercing roar of an engine shook the air as the black silhouette of a large jet zoomed closely overhead in an aggressive flight profile.

Heat waves rolled off of the new jet's tail, distorting the air as it roared closer and closer to the trine before lifting off back higher into the clouds.

"What the pit was tha-?!"

"-I'll intercept it and take it down. Both of you stay here." Thundercracker cut in, turning his stoic optics towards the disappeared aircraft.

Starscream nodded towards his blue comrade and turned to look at a fuming Skywarp.

"That's the second fragging time someone cut me off! You know what Screamer? I'll go after that stupid human too!"

The purple Con was about to jump into the the air so he could transform, until a large clawed servo tugged at his shoulder, pulling him backwards.

"No Skywarp, you will stay here with me and help complete the mission. That's an order!" The red and white mech shouted before pointing with his other servo the rest of the Un-dilapidated city.

With a huff, Skywarp shook himself out of Starscream's grip and cocked his Cybertronian-made rifle.

"Fine." The purple mech scowled, turning around to finish his destruction.

But after a few minutes, Skywarp couldn't deal with the thought that Thundercracker was having fun with a human fighter; one that would actually be fun and pose a challenge to them, so while Starscream was busy with the destruction of a large mall, the younger mech transformed and left to find his blue trine mate and the human that flew over.

 _Can't let old Cracker' have all the fun, now can we?_

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

Holte's missile radar went off in a high pitched cadence.

Her eyes glanced at the white and black screen, watching in weariness as three little green dots edged closer and closer to her.

 _Missiles, huh?_

With a slip of the yoke, she went sideways, racing against the wind that glided off the smooth exterior of the jet.

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

The radar was even louder now, going at a faster tempo to warn the pilot that she wouldn't have much longer with the weak maneuvers she was performing.

The woman gritted her teeth as she slammed her engine speed control lever, or her "speed stick", taking a sharp turn right, effectively dodging one of the missiles as it flew too out of range to detect her signature.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The radar still went off, but a little calmer this time as she only had two missiles left trailing her.

But farther behind her, a blue Thunder Bird kept track of her, going higher above what she could detect on her hostile radar.

Holte still powered through, taking even more sharp turns and spins, trying to rid of the missile behind her, but this one was very 'smart'.

It kept track of her signature and was slowly getting closer to her.

 _I'm toast if I don't get this thing off me..._

The woman took a few seconds to think as her radar went crazy again; blinking wildly as the missile was rapidly approaching her left wing.

 _I hope this works..._

Quickly, the woman's gloved hands went to the yoke and the speed stick, steering herself into a tight flip, like a high speed collar coaster.

If you'd consider a high speed collar coaster to be a 64ft long jet crushing at 600mph to be such a thing.

Holte could feel the blood rush all about her body, something not even her flight bladders could completely stop.

She started taking deep breathes, huffing the oxygen that streamed into her helmet to keep from passing out at the severe G-force.

She faintly noted the fact that her radar had gone silent, and the blue jet above her had suddenly appeared in front of her own, heading nose first for her cockpit window.

Holte could feel a chill of fear go through her as adrenaline rushed after it, clearing her mind and giving her the split second reflex she needed to avert a crash, but the hostile jet had only been toying with her and flew above her as she pointed her nose downwards to keep from clipping herself.

 _The hell?!_

The force of his jet had shook her own as she went farther below him, darting into the safety of the clouds.

 _This guy's pretty tough..._

Just then, a beep went through her radio system and her comm link buzzed in her ear.

Shakily, she raised her hand to her helmet, tapping the button.

"R-ranger to Autobot Air Control. Come in A-air Control."

She let go off the button.

After a few seconds of static, Prowl's voice came through.

"R-Ranger. This-Prowl-Not safe-leave now-"

Static washed over his voice completely, but Holte knew what he meant.

She had to get out of her mission.

Not that she really completed it; being an accidental bait for the Decepticon's, she should've held back and kept high in the sky like she was supposed to, but after watching from above the destruction of a local building and the death of the people inside, anger had clouded her judgement and she had acted on impulse.

Before Holte could lower herself low enough to start her emergency landing gears, her radars all exploded into a fury of beeping and lights as the blue Thunder Bird had appeared next to her lightning fast, ramming her side as she lost control.

Another jet, (un-identifiable since she was out of control) also rammed into her opposite side, almost taking off her entire right wing.

Now Holte's F-22 was crippled and she could only hope to try to eject, but that was near impossible with the G-Force and the Cons above her.

The woman could feel her knee bump the yoke, sending her spinning out in midair.

Holte tried her best to slow down by pulling at the emergency breaks, but she could hardly move.

The force of spinning so quickly was enough to hold her down in her seat as she struggled to move her body.

Her panicked eyes stared at the altitude meter as she watched in horror as it dropped with hundreds of feet every second.

 _Now I'm really screwed over!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I want to thank all of you for following, favoriting, and or reviewing.

You have all motivated me to work harder and to practice writing better.

Please enjoy this chapter.

OoOoOoOo

The world outside the cockpit glass was a blur of the darkening sky and the bright city below as the F-22 and its pilot spun farther and farther to the ground.

Holte could feel the engine's roar going up in pitch as she struggled to lift a gloved hand to the yoke to pull upwards.

 _I won't die. I won't die. I won't die. I-_

The woman chanted in her head, trying her best not to acknowledge the fact that this could be her final moments.

Her arm rose shakily, fighting the pull of gravity as she grasped the yoke, pulling it towards her body as the jet shook violently, she was reminded of how badly damaged it was. Both of her wings were crippled, and she was loosing fuel fast as well as oxygen.

Holte ignored the pooling dread at the thought of what the Decepticons would do if she died. Images of the city below being worn to rubble flashed through her mind. Sudden anger washed over her fear as she gripped the yoke tighter in her fingers, taking her other shaking hand to help grip it.

 _No. I can't let that happen. I need to stay in the air as long as I can to distract the Cons._

With those thoughts, the woman pulled upwards with all of her strength, gritting her teeth at the offending G-force that fatigued her.

Slowly, as her jet fought for control, the cockpit stopped shuddering. Seconds later, her fuel gage went off, warning of the serious loss of power as her radars went wild, beeping sharply because her enemies were still well within range.

Holte tried her best to stay in the air for a few more minutes before realizing that it was pointless. Even though she managed to stop spinning, she was still falling hundreds of feet out of the air.

No matter what she tried to do, she would die and so would the city below.

OoOoOoOoO

The young pilot had heard the stories, seen the photos, and even had been a whiteness to a live crash, but never did she expect to go down like they had.

Falling from the sky over a dying city with a pair of dead wings.

Her heart was thundering, her mind was racing and fear exploded in her chest, spreading down to her numb legs and all the way up her spine.

 _I'm going to die._

Her eyes widened behind her visor, staring at the altitude meter as it kept dropping.

 **2,000ft**

She vaguely noted the purple blur that flashed outside cockpit's glass, before she turned her eyes back to the altitude meter.

A wave of fear and panic washed over her, before an emptiness settled in her stomach. The kind of emptiness that was normally accompanied by severe disappointment.

 _How could I mess up my first official mission? I passed so many of my practice operations. This is terrible._

 **1,500ft**

By now, the engine had gone dead from severe loss of fuel, but the radars still blared and the horrendous roar of the rushing wind around her still went on.

Holte knew she wasn't going to be able to save herself since she couldn't save her jet. Her control panels wouldn't respond, and there was no way she could make a crash landing. If she took the chance of purposely crashing her jet into the city below, or tried to unload some ammunition as she went down, Holte would only cause more loss of life, and the Cons could easily see it coming and move out of the way if she tried to go after them as she went down.

A voice in the back of the woman's head was speaking of ejecting, and that didn't sound too bad of an idea, but she was falling so fast, it was an extremely dangerous thing to perform that most likely would break her spine or her neck from getting jerked out of the seat so fast.

 **1,000ft**

Holte didn't have much longer.

She could feel everything shaking, and her helmet suddenly felt tight around her head.

The same purple object streaked past the cockpit window, followed by the crackling sound of an engine.

The woman closed her eyes.

 _How did I screw up so bad?_

 **500ft**

Holte braced herself, clenching her fist and muttering a sloppy prayer as she fell closer to the Earth below.

 _I didn't even get to finish flight school. I guess my time's up then._

 ** _Clang!_**

A tremor went through the entire jet, starting from the nose down to the very top of the tail, spreading through the cockpit and to the crumpled tip of her right wing, and if her left wing was still attached, it would be shuddering too.

The wind stopped and the only noise left was the still blaring radars and the roar one engine right outside the shaking glass. The feeling of free falling was stopped short as two black painted servos held the once falling jet mid-air.

Holte could barely comprehend what was going on.

One moment she was falling to her death, next moment she's sitting dumbfounded in her seat, _**alive**_.

Her head was spinning way too fast, and the nauseating dizziness she felt was almost overwhelming as the woman warily looked out of the cockpit at the two blinding red eyes that locked with her own.

Behind her dark visor, her grey eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the _enemy_ to save her.

Relief flooded her, then dread came chasing after it, making her head spin even more.

 _Where the hell did I put my pistol?!_

Holte's gloved hands trembled with a new wave of adrenaline as she fumbled for her pistol kept safely tucked in her flight suit's belt.

Cocking the firearm, the pilot tried to take a deep breathe, aiming the sights on the face of the Con that held her aloft. Her senses suddenly felt much sharper as her body stopped shaking.

Having a gun in hand had a way of making a woman focus.

"Oh wow! Don't even, squishy." The violet Con sneered, cracking a sharp toothed grin.

Still hundreds of feet in the air, sitting in a leather seat, with only a couple inches of glass separating the human pilot and the Cybertronian warrior, the woman put a gloved finger on the trigger, aiming for the Con's black and grey helm.

His optics twinkled with amusement, knowing very well that such a measly weapon would have no affect on his armor plating. Heaving the jet into one arm, the mech faced Holte, still flashing his sharp denta in a grin.

The woman kept her eyes on the Con, trying to get her heart to cease its thundering pace in her chest as they continued the stare off.

"Skywarp to base!~"

The purple mech nearly sang into the comm. His optics locked onto the anxious pilot, who in turn could only point a pistol as she scowled behind her helmet.

"I've got the human."

A _boom_ was heard from the other side of the comm link as Thundercracker shot at a nearby building. The faint sound of sirens and screams echoed in the background.

"Skywarp, get the human back to base as soon as possible so we can get out of this dump. Starscream and I will meet you there shortly. Thundercracker out."

The purple mech nodded his head eagerly, even though his trine mate couldn't see.

 _Ha! This is gonna be so fun to see those Autoafts suck up to us for some measly squishy!_

"You got it, 'Cracker!~ Skywarp out!"

He sang back, even though Thundercracker had already disconnected.

The purple mech turned his head to face back to Holte, his sharp denta still set in a grin.

"Let's see how long you last with us before you're turned to minced meat, _squishy_..."

OoOoOoOoO

Holte could only guess what was going to happen to her next.

After Skywarp had ripped the cockpit out off of its latches, taking the pilot inside his own, he left quickly towards base as the woman's jet was left to fall back to the Earth.

Holte was no longer scared, instead, she was seething. After watching with horror as her beloved F-22 explode below them, anger had rushed her system.

Multiple times, she lashed out. Trying to nail her boot into his control panels, or ram her arms into different switches and buttons to throw the mech off, but he was quick to react and in seconds he had her pinned down to his seat, panting with both exhaustion and rage.

"Would you stop that?!" He groaned exasperated.

"If you had left me in my own jet, then maybe you wouldn't have to deal with me!" The woman snapped, giving a sharp kick with the heel of her boot onto his floor petals.

"Ow! Quit it! I would've let you keep falling, but Megatron said other wise, but when we're done with you, you're gonna wish I left you for dead!"

The woman couldn't retort back as she as suddenly squeezed tightly by the harness that kept her bound to his seat. Her breathe hitched as her chest was suddenly constricted, and her lungs burned as she tried to take in a breathe, but her restraints only became tighter with each struggling movement she made until she finally stopped moving, falling limp from exhaustion.

Only then did he stop suffocating her, leaving her to pant and heave in lost breathes as her head fell to her chest in fatigue.

 _You aren't going to get away with this,_ _ **lilla**_ ** _avskum_**.

"That should keep you down, squishy..." Skywarp grumbled as he roared over the burning city back towards the Decepticon base.

OoOoOoOoOo

Far below them, Holte's F-22 lay in a burning wreckage that was intermixed with the rubble of a building.

A few blocks away from the wreckage, the Autobots managed to make it to the already destroyed city.

But they were much too late to save Holte.

Or so it seemed.

OoOoO

 _ **lilla**_ ** _avskum_** : _ **Purple scum**_

 _Note:_

 _The translated words are in Norwegian._


	8. Chapter 8

Holte was not about to lose her shit.

Not now, not later, not ever.

The young woman took deep breathes to calm her erratic heart as her eyes flew all about the control panel.

It had only been a few minutes since she was nearly squeezed to death, but she knew that in a jet, a few minutes can easily translate to a couple hundred miles.

Both human and Decepticon were quiet, that is until a red blip showed up on his control screen, beeping sharply.

"Slag... Powerglide.. I should've known those ground pounders were gonna send out the glitch head..." The purple jet rumbled through the radio.

Thinking to herself, Holte tried to remember who that was.

The bot had something to do with the color red, and...and...Wings?

The young woman thought doubtfully, closing her eyes in an effort to try to conjure up the memory.

Suddenly, the violet Con twirled midair, dodging what looked to be a missile as he speeded up slightly.

The motion caused Holte to jolt upwards in the seat; eyes wide after catching the sight of the projectile's smoke trail.

"Fragger..." The mech huffed.

Holte could feel the cockpit suddenly turn warmer, and the seat she was strapped in turn tense.

The anger that was in his voice had also seeped into his body, making the woman squirm uncomfortably as her eyes went from Skywarp's flashing radars to the twitching harness that held her in place.

"Powerglide to Decepti-Scum, give up the human or else!" An Boston-accented voice boomed through the air.

Holte could feel hope blossom in her chest as she lifted her head to peer out the heavily tinted glass.

What met her eyes was a speeding red blur that hugged tightly to Skywarp's right wing.

"Get away from me, You slagger!" The violet mech hollered, swerving into a downward spiral in order to try and lose the offending plane.

But it would seem Skywarp would have to try harder than a few movements to shake off the advancing Autobot.

Powergilde followed swiftly, following the Con's moves with precision.

"Didn't ya here me, Slagwarp? I said, give up the girl!" The red mech shouted over the roar of engines.

Holte could only silently cheer on as she struggled to loosen the black harness that was now slowly constricting her in the Decepticon's tense moments with the Autobot.

"Y-you get em', G-Glide!" The woman choked out as her gloved hands clawed viciously at the belts.

Skywarp, growing impatient and anxious with Powergilde's antics, accelerated with as much power as possible in order to out run the Bot.

If the purple Con couldn't out maneuver his enemy, then speed would be his ticket out of this mess.

"Shut your trap, human!" The Decepticon hissed through his radio.

Oh would this femme get it when Megatron was done with her...

That is, if Holte ever reaches the War Lord's grasp.

The living jet the woman was trapped in suddenly stalled as Powergilde rammed into Skywarp from behind, causing the Con to grunt in surprise, before regaining control.

"Just give up already, Skywarp! Before I have to use the big guns, literally!"

Holte could only watch helplessly as Skywarp ignored the Autobot so he could concentrate on moving in a serpentine pattern in order to be able to dodge most of what Powergilde was about to unleash.

"Brace yourself, squishy. This is gonna get rough." The purple mech rumbled, keeping part of his processor on his radars, and the other on his movements.

That's when the first hail of bullets came.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next ten minutes was the longest ten minutes in Officer Holte's entire life.

Powergilde let out dozens of rounds as Skywarp tried in vain to evade them.

The Con tried every trick in the book, ranging from barrel rolls, to straight out nose dives and side-winders. But that red Autobot had managed to keep on his tail the entire time.

Soon enough, Skywarp was riddled with holes, each one oozing glowing blue fuel.

The purple Con's systems wouldn't be able to make it much longer with the amount of energon spent trying to lose Powerglide.

Every few minutes, at least five separate pop ups would appear on his sights, temporarily blinding him, causing even more holes to go through his sensitive wings and vertical stabilizers.

Holte could feel the entire jet trembling violently, causing her heart to race in her chest as fear washed through her.

With the rate Powergilde was damaging Skywarp, both human and Con would be crashing.

Was the red Autobot really going to take such chances?

 **Boom!**

Skywarp grunted in pain, before a torrent of sharp curses left the radio as his left engine burst into flames, scorching the underside of his wings.

Skywarp knew he was going down for sure now.

With a burst of panic, the Con pivoted in the air, turning to face Powerglide in order to launch a few rounds of ammunition of his own.

The red mech was too slow to react to the Con's sudden outburst and took a few bullets to the nose.

After playing cat and mouse for so long, the Autobot didn't expect the cowardly Con to bite back.

But Powerglide was quick to correct himself, and soon was after the now falling Decepticon.

"Woah there Skywarp! Let the human out before you wreck yourself!"

The red mech yelled, transforming midair in order to launch himself towards the purple Con.

Skywarp, the only time in his existence, listened to the Autobot.

As much as he hate both the human and Bot, the Con knew Megatron would have his aft for killing the woman. Skywarp also knew how much of a pain in the aft it would be to clean out the charred remains of an organic from his interior.

"You want it so badly, huh? You got it, Auto-Scum!" The purple mech quipped, and before Holte could comprehend what was happening, she was suddenly ejected hundreds of feet into the air.

Flailing was the only thing the woman could do as she tried to grasp at the nothingness surrounding her. The wind howled in her hears, through her helmet, and the fall made her stomach go into her throat as she kept plummeting towards the Earth below.

Skywarp must've only thrown her out, instead of the seat and parachute.

 _That stupid purple piece of shi-_

 **Thunk!**

Holte could feel white hot pain flash through her body as she landed roughly in the palm of Powerglide.

The woman's hears rang loudly, and her eyes teared up so badly she couldn't see.

"Y-ou o-kay?"

Even though Holte's hearing was terribly filled with constant ringing, she was able to make out the mech's sentence, nodding her head.

"Go-od."

Was it her, or was everything getting darker and quieter?

The woman could no longer hear the ringing. Nor could she hear Powergilde or his engines. She tried rubbing her eyes to see what was going on, but her vision only grew darker, and she felt heavier.

Something was wrong.

And before the Holte knew it, she passed out in Powergilde's palm, hot red blood pouring into a steady stream from the gash on the side of her head.

The woman must've not have noticed getting jarred around so badly in Skywarp's cockpit.

OoOoO

 _A/N_

 _I'm sorry about not updating._

 _I had some serious writer's block for the longest time._


End file.
